Dartboard Confessional
by CheckeredSneakers
Summary: I guess maybe... I'm just trying to build up a bit of courage. [RenoxCloud] [Oneshot]


**A/N: **Ah, slash, what would the fandom do without you. This was a requested fic for my friend... and a bit for myself, as she and I rather adore this pairing. It was also written under some challenge guidelines presented by Seventh Sanctum. It's... not the greatest, to be sure, but my friend liked it, so I thought I'd put it up here for some other thoughts.

**Rating** - PG-13

**Warnings** - Slash (RenoxCloud), Reno throwing sharp things (Yes. That's a warning.)

**Disclaimer** - I don't own FFVII, Reno, or Cloud, but if I did... this would totally happen. ...twice.

---

He threw the dart. It was a rather apathetic throw, really, and it missed its mark by about 30 inches, arcing downward until it found its place, the tip burying itself in the wall just above the floorboard.

"Your aim's pretty damn bad, Reno."

Reno looked back towards the door. "Why don't you try, then, Cloud?" Grinning, he tossed the blonde the dart in his hand.

"Woah, woah, with a throw like yours, I don't need you pitching sharp objects at me." Cloud caught it, examining it disinterestedly as he walked inside. "Listen, Reno..."

"Don't start, Cloud," Reno warned, picking up three darts from the coffee table and flinging one at the board. It clipped the bottom of the board and fell to the ground.

"Just listen to me, alright?" Cloud stepped forward and threw his dart idly. "I don't know what you were thinking when you did that the other day..." The dart embedded itself in the bottom edge of the board.

"I was a little tipsy." Reno shrugged. "Speaking of, want something to drink?"

"Excuse of the century, Red. And no. I'm not thirsty. I do need to talk to you, seriously." Cloud sat down on a sofa. "Why in the world did you --"

"What does it matter?" Reno asked airily. "What's done is done." He threw another dart. It sailed through the air and hit the second innermost circle of the board. "Look, twenty points."

"Reno, it matters because you ruined a date I had."

"Are you kidding me? You were out to dinner with four other people. You took _Denzel_ along. An intimate venture, I'm sure, but --"

"Why do you constantly barge in?" Cloud asked standing up and grabbing Reno's arm forcefully. "Why are you trying to pry into my life? You're always at Seventh Heaven --"

"Tifa's a good barkeep --"

"-- you're constantly hovering outside the door when Rufus calls me in for a job --"

"-- I _work there,_ Spikey --"

"-- and if that weren't enough," Cloud added, "Let's return to the other night! You sang 'happy birthday' to me at the top of your lungs in the middle of that place! I don't doubt you were, well, drunk, but what were you doing there in the first place?

"What's gotten into you, Reno? You're _always_ there. Sometimes I wonder what happened to those times when you were always trying to get rid of me." He let loose his grip and sighed. Reno turned away from him, focusing his energies on throwing the last dart.

"I dunno, Cloud..." He closed one eye, lining up the dart with the board in his sights. "I guess maybe..." Here he adjusted his aim, "I'm just trying to build up a bit of courage." He threw the dart hard, and this time it sailed fast and true, the tip burying itself in the soft cork in the exact middle of the board.

"Courage?"

"Yeah."

And then Reno decided just not to think about it anymore -- he just turned around, pushing Cloud up against a wall, and pressed his lips hard against the other man's. Cloud froze in surprise for a moment, his eyes wide, but soon relaxed and gave way to the redhead; Reno passionately kissed him, Cloud moving his hand onto Reno's waist, and then up, over his chest, through the long, fiery red hair. But almost as suddenly as it began, it was over, as Reno withdrew himself from the embrace, turning away from Cloud and gasping for breath as a rather deep shade of red creeped across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, but I couldn't help myself anymore," he began, looking embarassed and yet a bit pleased with himself. "It's just that -- to me you always just seemed so cool and collected and so... I dunno. _Heroic_, maybe. Especially after the Meteor incident. And I just..." He trailed off, unable to explain himself, and averted his gaze to the floor. "Look, I'm sorry, yo. I shouldn't have done that. And I know that now you'll think I'm... weird, or strange... and you'll -- I dunno, I guess you'll just stay away or something --"

"Reno!" Cloud cut in. Reno looked up, suprised at the strength of Cloud's normally quiet voice. "You're so damn dense, aren't you? If I hadn't accepted it, don't you think I would have pulled away?"

"I... well..." Reno stuttered, slumping down into a chair. "Um... Well, that _is _a point." He grinned weakly up at Cloud, obviously still a little shocked at himself. "Do you forgive me, then? I mean, for ruining your outing or whatever."

Cloud said nothing, instead bending down and kissing Reno lightly. "I'll forgive you, Reno. After all, you apologize awfully well."


End file.
